


[Podfic of] every second tuesday

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trained monkey could do Jensen's job. Seriously, it's that easy. He gets through the day by trolling the web, napping, and coming up with creative ways to sneak out early. When the company decides to hire a masseuse to come into the office, Jensen figures it'll just be another perk of the job. Turns out he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] every second tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every second tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168472) by _mournthewicked. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1TQZwXd) [20 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 45:10 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
